izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Love (Citation Needed)
Zim stared at her in disbelief. His lavender eyes faded to a dull gray and narrowed. His green lips curled up to reveal razor sharp zipper teeth. He reeled back an arm and rushed it forward with all three fingers bunched together forming a fist. When it connected with flesh he retracted it and smirked with satasfaction. En's shouting ceased and he dropped to the floor. She clutched her face whimpering, that soon turned to sobs. One of the only people that she thought loved her had just knocked the sight out of one of her eyes. She hugged her body tightly to protect herself if he felt like hitting her again. Zim glared down at her defiantly. His fists were steady at his sides. He walked forward, not a single muscle wasn't tensed. He kneeled down to the fallen girl's level and said four words, "Zim ''does ''love you." he took her by the collar and stood her up. She cried out as she felt the icy fingers of a stranger she felt she knew but never did all along. Her head hung low, she winced when he demanded to see her eye to eye. "Look at me Endulyne." En shook as she slowly met his cold regretless eyes. One of her eyes felt strange when she tried to blink. Zim reached out a hand to touch her damaged face. She caved instantly and rested her tear-stained cheek in his palm. He felt like retracting and slapping her but when he looked up to glare at her to met her vibrant violet eyes one of them was completely clear and swollen around the socket. He guessed that was the one he had hit. He slipped a finger and gently touched the eye. She hissed and recoiled out of his grasp. He snarled and forcedly pulled her back, "Hold still." She nodded and let him examine her injury again. Then he did the unexpected and kissed her swollen eye. It was a quick peck but it meant something he had hoped. His programming didn't allow him to show remorse so he could at least give a feeble motion of care. She looked up at him in shock. He gave her a stare and then released her. "Come, we must get you out of this rain before it infects your eye." he warned and took her hand, dragging her forward. She followed pulling, with her other hand, her jacket tighter to her body. They walked up to a tall building with a dulling light under a weak burgandy canopy. "T-thank you, you can leave now." En spoke up. Zim huffed and replied, "Where's your key?" En looked at him for a couple of seconds and stuffed her apartment building key into his outstretched hand. He unlocked the door and pushed her inside, slamming the door after he got inside. En glared up at him, "Stop pushing me around!" Zim rose his hand threateningly. "Dont even think about it!" she shouted, grabbing his hand and shoving it into his chest. "I am SICK and TIRED of this constant abuse!!!" she raised her voice to an octave. "You do not SHOUT at Zim!" Zim barked back still in a state of surprise. "You think I'm just gonna be your defenseless little girlfriend, HUH?!" she questioned rhetorically, pushing him into a wall. He winced as his back and PAK smashed against the brick wall. "Well I'm not! And if you EVER lay another harmful finger on me I will turn you into Dib wrapped up with a bow!" she threatened pinning him with a single finger imprinted on his chest. Zim looked at her as he had in the beggining then smirked, "Zim knew he picked the perfect girl." En looked taken aback then shoved him, "Don't even ? ? you're not going to get away with a petty compliment." "It wasn't a "petty compliment" it was a moment of realization." he smirked. En's working eye twitched and she pushed herself away from him, "No. I'm pathetic, hot-headed and a pushover. Like you've always said." Zim peeled himself off the wall and approached her, "Zim was wrong. You're brave, fiery, and no-nonsense." She felt tears come to her eyes, "Stop lying. I'm not worth lying over." "I may be an invader built for death and destruction but I do not lie." he pushed back a strand of fake hair from her eyes. "I bet you say that to all the girls." En looked away. "No, you're the first one Zim has let enter his life." Zim admitted. She still looked away. He sighed and walked up to her from behind. He then awkwardly wrapped his arms around her waist, shifting uncomfortably from the affection. En looked to her side started, she could make out the side of Zim's face rested on her shoulder. She unfolded her arms and touched the one's wrapped around her. "I love you too." she whispered. Zim smiled in belief. She nodded back with a small grin. Category:ZAER Category:ZAER Stories Category:Hyperheart58's stories Category:HyperHeart58's pages Category:Stories Category:HyperHearts58